Ready For Commitment?
by VioletFauxpa
Summary: KibaKankuro. Akamaru started it, Kankuro acted on it, and Kiba intends to see it through. But, who said anything about commitment?
1. You Can't Make Me

My first Kiba/Kankuro story. Have fun reading. I know I had fun writing it.

* * *

Emotions soared through the air, the smell of frustration causing a certain boy's nose to flare as he breathed in the intoxicating smell of the other human that was right next to him. A hand clutched at his throat, slightly cutting off his flow of oxygen, yet fully arousing the boy that was being strangled. Savagely and with little warning, a leg shot between the boy's thighs as a mouth was put to his, saliva from the two beings mixing as tongues wrestled. The hand that had once been wrapped around the boy's neck now moved to the front of his clothing, tugging at the black fabric. 

Kiba's eyes raged with lust. After breaking the kiss, he ran his fingers over the front of the person in front of him, following the curve of his muscles by memory. Even if they always had to meet in this shed at the dead of night, the feeling of their hands on each other was more than enough of a reward for sneaking around in the cover of night. Kiba's mouth hung open, exhaling hot air almost faster than he could breathe it in. The leg that was rubbing against his crotch drove him mad, his head resting against the wall of the shed as the leg moved around. "How do I know that it's really you?" Kiba joked, his words lazy as he had to force them out, his mind too drunk with hunger to think properly. Hands grabbed Kiba's and raised them over the dog ninja's head, pressing them against the wall as the two once again kissed. The hands of the other now moving down his arms, and their mouths parting, Kiba felt his head begin tilted by the fingers of the other, exposing his neck. His eyes winced as he felt the man bite at him, not breaking the skin, but bitting hard enough to leave a mark.

"Kankuro..." Kiba hissed, his fangs dripping with saliva as he felt the pain from the bite.

"Just returning the favor." Kankuro said once returning from the bite. His voice deep with passion as he played with the younger ninja. "Is that proof enough?" Kankuro said, showing his neck with a bite mark left by Kiba from a previous encounter.

Kiba's face was burning, the leg rubbing at his crotch bringing him to all new levels of agony. Kankuro buried a hand in Kiba's hair and then pulled his head back, licking from between his collarbones all the way up to his chin and then letting go of his hair to kiss him again. Overhead, a light swung, casting moving shadows all across the inside of the shed. Kiba watched it move, mesmerized by its' dizzying rotations. Kankuro pulled his headgear off, throwing it on a shelf across the small space of the shed while he kept his leg between Kiba's thighs, not giving him any mercy. Then, reaching up, Kankuro pulled the light string, darkening the shed and making them blind. Kiba fell out of the lights' trance after it had been turned off, now left in suspense as the leg had been withdrawn from his crotch.

The sounds of fabric rustling signified Kankuro was undressing, ready to start what he had came all the way to Konoha for. Kiba smelled the air as sweat became more prevalent, Kankuro's whole sweaty body now free to air out. Kiba wasted no time, he pulled off his pants in a flash. Then, getting on his knees and searching behind a bucket, he wrapped his hand around a small tube. They had hidden a bottle of lubricant in the shed a few months ago, each of them tired of sneaking around with it in their pockets. Standing up and snapping the bottle open, Kiba squeezed a glob of the goo out and spread it around in his hand. Kankuro turned around and went to his knees, knowing the sounds could mean only that Kiba was ready. Rubbing himself down, Kiba then knelt down behind Kankuro and steadied himself before pushing forward. It had been a fight for dominance, seeing which one would be on top and the other on the bottom. Normally, Kankuro would force himself onto Kiba, but tonight Kankuro wanted Kiba to be the leader.

Tonight wasn't the night for drawing it out, for one to greedily suckle the other before committing the final act. When Kankuro decided to take it, he intended to take it, nothing else. Anything more than kissing was unnecessary. Kankuro's hands now placed on the ground to support his weight, he assumed Kiba's favorite position. Doggy Style. He looked forward in the darkness at first, and then turned his head around to blindly stare at Kiba, his ears picking up Kiba heavy breathing. The sounds Kiba made would always drive him crazy. If he wasn't horny before, one moan, one heated breath from Kiba would quickly flip his switch and send him spiraling out of control until he could drain himself inside the body of the other male.

Kiba gritted his teeth as he waited for the time to be right to attack. Not often did he get control, only when Kankuro felt his inside itch and demanded that Kiba use himself to scratch it. Kiba grabbed himself with one hand and pumped, while his other hand gripped at Kankuro's behind, his nails making marks in his flesh as he spread him apart. Kankuro ran his bare fingers into the dirt of the Shed's floor. Moving his ass to bring Kiba back to reality, he dug his fingers deeper in the dirt, now buried up to his gloves.

The movement did indeed wake him up, Kiba now tapping himself against Kankuro's opening, teasing him before going in. Kankuro bite his bottom lip for a second before opening his mouth wide as he felt the dog ninja push inside of him. His walls stretched with much pain as Kiba slowly entered. Kankuro hissed with a mixture of pleasure and hurt as he was pulled apart from inside, his legs spreading farther apart and his arms giving in and putting all his weight on his elbows. Kiba had both of his hands resting heavily on Kankuro's cheeks as he quickened his speed, fucking him faster the best way to get him over the pain. After feeling Kankuro collapse to his elbows, Kiba took his hands and used his nails to scratch Kankuro's back. Their relationship was a bit masochistic, Kiba often clawing and biting Kankuro while Kankuro would be rough when it was his turn to be on top, his choking Kiba earlier being the perfect example.

Kankuro's skin broke out in goose bumps at Kiba's scratch. Kiba felt his lovers' skin roughen, and then leaned over and ran his hands to his underside. Gently gliding his sharp nails over Kankuro's chest, Kiba licked his back as he worked Kankuro's body over like a well trained pro. Kankuro bucked his hips once Kiba found his nipples, rubbing the nubs with the tips of his fingers while he still licked his back. Kankuro turned his hands into fists and hit them against the ground as Kiba played. This is why he'd normally take the lead, Kiba was an expert at knowing how to torture him until the very end. The thick meat of the dog ninja pulled out of the puppet ninja and pushed back in gently. Kiba's hands ran down to Kankuro's stomach, his nails tracing the firm lines of his abs. Kankuro, though heavy with muscle, was also a thick person. Though not like Chouji, he was considered big-boned. He didn't have rolls, just a big frame, quite the opposite from his brother, Gaara, who's frame was slim and petite. With this body came many things that were to Kiba's liking. One being his butt. Kiba loved it, considering it one of his favorite parts on Kankuro, other than his meaty dick and a few other choice zones. Kiba would often pat it while Kankuro was still dressed, the mounds firm to the hit. Kankuro would often blush and get angry, but Kiba would do it every chance he got.

Kiba followed the treasure trail from Kankuro's belly button and dug his nails in the thick fur of the larger boy's pubic hair. Kiba pulled at it, staling from giving Kankuro what his body shivered for. Then, in an instant, Kiba had the other boy's meat in his hand and began to pump it. Slowly at first, and then quicker as every stroke caused Kankuro to buck his hips and increase Kiba's pleasure as well. Kiba licked the back of Kankuro's neck, and then once he had dropped his head, Kiba licked his way over to the old mark from his last bite. He gave it a full lick before sinking his teeth back into the older boy's flesh. Kankuro bucked heavily as Kiba's hands worked to finish the job. While one was busy pulling at him, the other had now wrapped around his torso, holding him in a close hug.

Singing obscenities as he was being ridden, Kankuro felt every muscle in his body go numb and the pain from the bite on his neck disappear as he felt his orgasm slam into him harder than a speeding car into a wall. Kiba felt the 17 year old squirm underneath him, and bit down harder as he knew that Kankuro's nerves were temporarily deadened by his climax. His hand was slick with his lover's seed as he continued to pump Kankuro, finishing the job right before worrying about his finale. Kiba loosened his hold on Kankuro's neck as he felt his muscles calm down. Blood now running down his skin, Kankuro opened his eyes and slammed himself hard into Kiba's crotch. He wasn't drunk with pleasure anymore, he controlled himself once again, and he planned on taking advantage of the moment by using his body to finish Kiba off. True to his nature, Kankuro pushed himself at Kiba roughly, pushing Kiba back every time there bodies slammed into each other.

Removing his teeth from Kankuro's neck, Kiba moved upright then leaned back, his hands wrapping around his ankles as he let Kankuro do what he wanted. With newfound strength, Kankuro put his weight back on his hands as he looked back at Kiba and continued to ram onto him. Sounds of Kiba's breathing picking up now hitting Kankuro's ears, the puppet master tightened his muscles and moved faster, demanding Kiba give up and shoot his load. Kiba gripped at his ankles hard, his nails digging into his skin as he felt his climax run through him, the numb heat it caused spreading from his crotch to every corner of his body. As his toes tingled with the bliss of the orgasm, his head, too, was filled with the pleasurable feeling. Kiba threw his head back, his teeth gritted and eyes forced shut, as wave after wave of the wonderful agony rushed throughout him. Kankuro ceased his movements so he could feel the other boy spill inside of him, the liquid coating his insides and warming him up. Once the flood that had filled him up stopped flowing, Kankuro pulled himself off the dog ninja and stood up.

His hand searched for the light string, and once finding it he pulled at it, filling the shed with light and showing an almost knocked out Kiba who still sat on the floor. Kankuro just laughed at the sight of the weak Konoha ninja that was still breathing heavily. Finding his clothes and putting them on, Kankuro then grabbed Kiba's pants and threw them at his face.

"Get up. We are done here." Kankuro said, his voice deep with the kind of darkness that only ninja for the Sand Village could vocalize.

"Yeah, yeah!" Kiba said, lazily rasing a hand to pull the article of clothing off of his head. Standing up to put his legs in the pants, Kiba watched as Kankuro put his headgear back on. "Don't you ever get tired of this?"

"This what? Sex? Yeah right." Kankuro said, making his way over to the shed door.

"Not that, I mean this!" Kiba said, rasing his arms and turning around to emphasize the small, dirty shed they had been using for the past few months as their screwing base.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Kankuro asked, rasing a painted-over eyebrow in response to Kiba's new attitude.

"I just wish we could do something besides meet up a few times a week, after midnight, and then come in here to have hot, yet completely meaningless sex!" Kiba said, flashing his fangs at the older ninja.

"I see nothing wrong with that." Kankuro said, standing with his hands on his hips as he stared down at the slightly shorter ninja. "I thought you liked it, too..."

"I do, but... I just wish we could see each other in the daylight." Kiba turned away from Kankuro and bent down to pick up the lube and hide it behind the mess so no one would find it. "Maybe we could hang out during the day, we could spar together, or if you didn't want to do that, you could walk Akamaru with me."

"Oh, God! Kiba are you going off on this 'Cutesy Couple' crap again!" Kankuro brought a hand up to his face to rub his temples.

"It's got nothing to do with being 'cutesy,' I just want us to act like we want more out of each other than a hole to fuck! You know?" Kiba said, getting upset at Kankuro's typical remarks.

"What's so bad about that?" Kankuro yelled, but not yelling too loud as to wake someone up.

"Just... let's do something sometime." Kiba said, doing his best to calm down.

"We just did." Kankuro said back, being difficult.

"Come over tomorrow, we'll walk Akamaru." Kiba said, taking control.

"No. I don't have to take orders from a weakling Chunnin." Kankuro told Kiba, staring at him dead in is eyes.

"So, about 3? Maybe 4?" Kiba ignored Kankuro's denial.

"I'm not coming?" Kankuro laughed.

"I'll see you then." Kiba grinned at Kankuro, his fangs making his smile seem evil. Then, pushing the door open, Kiba left Kankuro alone.

"That guy..." Kankuro growled, his face twisted in an angry grin as he also left the shed. The two had found this shed a while back, it was behind a house that had been empty for years. The house was still empty, but the shed still held ordinary things such as gardening tools.

Kankuro, as well as Temari, had moved to Konoha after becoming Jonin. They would help with the Chunnin Exams, as well as continue to repay their eternal debt to Konoha for attacking them. Kiba and Kankuro getting together started soon after Kankuro and his sister settled down. He remembered the dog ninja from when he had saved his life almost three years ago. It was actually Kiba who first approached Kankuro. With his now much larger dog, Akamaru, by his side, Kiba looked stronger than before. He still reeked with weakness, but he was obviously tougher. Kankuro was walking to his home, which was actually the home of a different family, but was being rented out to him and his sister until they found a place. Tsunade, the Hokage asked them to provide them with shelter, they were not given the place to rest by choice of the owners. That's where he was returning from, Tsunade's office. He had gone there to settle some matters after moving into the village. Temari had already been the day before, and she was now out somewhere, either at the academy or shopping. She was a creature of habit, tending to do the same thing over and over again. Because of this, he would rarely be seen with her. He was a loner, cut and dry. The only company Kankuro ever requested was that of his puppets that he kept strapped on his back.

The walk back to the house was short enough, Kankuro was happy for that. The sight of the strange people of Konoha always put Kankuro in a mood. He was forced by his brother to move here. His brother, Gaara, had become the fifth Kazekage, and because of that Kankuro couldn't refuse his orders. On his way to the house, however, he heard someone call his name from behind. Hesitating, then turning around to see who had call him, Kankuro was shocked to see someone he actually knew. He even smiled, though it was hardly visible.

"Kankuro? Is that you?" The dog ninja said, riding on top of his now beastly sized dog.

"Hey. What was your name again?" Kankuro asked as Kiba came closer.

"Kiba. I didn't think you'd remember. Say, what you doing in Konoha?" Kiba told him and then asked his question, now right in front of him.

"Gaara sent me to live here. Me and Temari. To help out with that Chunnin Exam bullshit." Kankuro said, turning back around and heading back home. He wasn't excited about living with strangers, and they weren't excited about having him, but he had nowhere else to go.

"Oh yeah? I think I remember Shikamaru was in charge of that Chunnin stuff, too..." Kiba said to himself, trailing off slightly, then coming back. "Where you headed?" Kiba asked, then seeing Kankuro's look of, 'why do you care?' "Just curious." Kiba then added, scratching Akamaru's back.

"Home." Kankuro told him plainly. His eyes darted down to Akamaru, looking at how big he was. "Get a new dog?"

"Oh no, this is Akamaru. When you saw him before he was just a puppy."Kiba patted his dog's head and watched as Kankuro stepped in front of them and knelt down to be face level with the dog. "Akamaru, this is Kankuro, he's the one who saved us that one time." Kiba told his dog, scratching his head.

"He was so puny, and now he's freaking huge!" Kankuro said, though he never really acted on it before, he always liked animals, dogs in particular. "Nin-dogs were always impressive." Kankuro said, not thinking Akamaru would understand, and was caught off guard when the large, white animal let out his tongue and gave Kankuro's face a giant lick. "AHH!" Kankuro fell to his butt and looked back up at the dog, drool dripping of the tip of his nose.

"I think he likes you! He's only done that to two other people before." Kiba laughed, the two other people being Shino and Hinata.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked, his voice no longer high pitched, but now deep and slightly more menacing. His tail wagged happily.

"Lucky for him I have waterproof face paint on..." Kankuro said as he wiped his face clean. Kankuro pretended to be mad, but on the inside he was dying to cuddle the giant dog. His father would never let him get a puppy, or any animal for that matter. Temari had always wanted a cat, but he didn't want their fur all over his clothes or their shit all over the carpet. Plus, Gaara probably would have killed them, anyway.

"Hey, why go home... I could show you around." Kiba said, offering to help Kankuro adjust to the new scenery.

"Thanks, but what would people think if they saw me hanging out with a kid like you." Kankuro said coldly, not trying to be rude, but it naturally sounding like he was.

"I'm 15, how old are you?" Kiba said, angry that he had been referred to as a kid.

"17." Kankuro said. "See the difference."

"Two years, big deal!" Kiba laughed, he wouldn't be blown off that easily. He noticed Kankuro started to walk towards a house to the side of the road, most likely the place which he was staying. "You stay here?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Kankuro said, defensive in case he had to be.

"Nothing, I just know the people who live here." Kiba said, getting off Akamaru and going to the door.

"..." Kankuro followed him wordlessly as the dog ninja made his was up to the house.

Kiba knocked at the door and waited for one of the people that lived there to answer. No one came, so Kankuro pushed himself in front and found the house key, and unlocked the door. "You coming?" Kankuro asked, his voice sounding like he was forced to invite him in. Kiba agreed and motioned for Akamaru to stay and wait. Obeying, Akamaru sat down and waited beside the door. Kankuro entered the house with Kiba close behind. They two slipping off their sandals and stepping on the wood floor in their socks.

"They gave Temari and me the upper floor. Tsunade made them let us live here, of course. Not like we know them, or anything." Kankuro told Kiba, the other boy listening silently. Kankuro led the younger boy up the stairs and then to his room.

"They are in charge of giving newcomers a place to stay, the people who live here." Kiba said, understanding why Kankuro would be here of all places.

Kiba entered Kankuro's room after he opened the door and plopped his puppets in the corner. It was bare, just having a bed and a dresser, the typical room for someone who wouldn't be staying long. "I'll be right back. Bathroom." Kankuro said, leaving the room and heading towards the bathroom. Kankuro shut the door behind him after leaving his room and then lied, heading down the stairs instead of to the bathroom. He opened the door slowly and exited the house, seeing Akamaru stand up after seeing him exit. His tail wagging, he looked at Kankuro not really knowing what was going on. Kneeling down in front of the dog again, and looking around to see if anyone was around, Kankuro then began to scratch under the dog's chin. Akamaru let him, his ears falling back as he was being scratched. "Damn it, you're such a cute dog!" Kankuro said to the canine, his face blushing at his finally being able to pet a dog. Akamaru pushed his face into Kankuro's and started to lick him again, getting several more laps in now that Kankuro allowed him to. Kankuro smiled and laughed lightly, now using both of his hands to scratch the dog's head and play with his ears.

"He is cute, isn't he?" Kiba said from behind Kankuro. He had heard him walk out the door and followed him curiously, now seeing why he had left. "Who knew you liked dogs, eh?" Kiba grinned as he saw Kankuro jump, embarrassed at being discovered acting like a kid.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Kankuro yelled, moving away from the dog and standing up, putting his serious face back on after wiping off the drool that had been on his face.

"If you wanted to pet him, you could have just asked." Kiba snickered, Akamaru now moving to his side. Kiba had liked Kankuro ever since he had saved him, but now that he saw him playing with Akamaru, he liked him even more. "You're not as tough as you put on..."

"Whatever, so I like dogs, what of it?" Kankuro said, becoming defensive after being found out.

In time, the two became closer. Kiba would come over to his house, in a month Kankuro and Temari had found a place to stay, and he'd bring Akamaru so Kankuro could pet him every once and awhile. Kankuro would always be hard on Kiba, that's just the kind of person her was. If you were his friend, you'd have to be ready to be berated at anytime for doing almost nothing. Kiba didn't mind, that was his kind of attitude, too. He would always treat Naruto or Chouji like that if they were together for longer than a few minutes. Of course they were still friends, they had gotten used to his attitude, and Kiba had gotten used to Kankuro. Being a Jounin, Kankuro would have several missions. And being a Chunnin, Kiba would have even more. The two didn't get much time to hang out, but the time they did have was reserved for each other. Temari would make fun of Kankuro for befriending a 15 year old, and Kankuro would just laugh, saying he was friends with him because he had Akamaru.

The only one that got away without being put down by Kankuro was Akamaru. Kankuro never said anything bad about him, he'd always just pat his head and give him an occasional scratch behind his ear. Akamaru quickly became infatuated with the puppet ninja, racing towards him whenever Kiba and Kankuro would cross paths. Akamaru was even happier when he noticed that Kankuro and Kiba were getting closer and closer with time. He was even there to see their first kiss. Kankuro was about to leave for a mission and Kiba and Akamaru had come to the gate of the village to see him off. Kankuro was on the mission alone, being fully capable of handling himself, so no partners were around to spoil the moment.

"Oh, Akamaru, I'll miss you, buddy!" Kankuro said while scratching the dog's head.

"You are so much nicer to Akamaru." Kiba said, laughing at the heavily cloaked puppet master.

"Get lost. I have to go now." Kankuro said, his voice turning cold once again.

"Keep talking like that and I'll make Akamaru stay home whenever we do stuff!" Kiba teased, getting close to Kankuro.

"Like you could." Kankuro taunted him, bending down to be eye level with the dog ninja.

And then, Akamaru moved up behind Kiba and used his head to tap the boy forward. The next thing either of them knew, they were locked at the lips. Kiba pushed away after a second, spitting like something had gotten in his mouth.

"Akamaru!" Kiba said angrily, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Hey..." Kankuro said, grabbing both Kiba's attention and the collar of his shirt. Then, he pulled him forward and kissed the younger boy again, only this time they stayed like that for longer than a second.

Kankuro left in a flash, leaving a stupefied Kiba at the open gate, the gate guards staring at the boy with open mouths. Like in a comic strip, Kiba fell forward, frozen with shock. Akamaru grabbed him and threw him onto his back, then carried him home. The guards just closed the gate and went along with their day like nothing had happened. After that, things between them seemed to mold themselves. The first kiss led to the first french kiss, via Kankuro cornering Kiba on his couch one day and kissing him, first with a normal kiss and then opening his mouth, Kiba following and opening his as well. Every step that led them closer to the ultimate intimacy was in fact made by Kankuro. Both kisses, dry and wet, sudden embraces when Kiba wasn't paying attention, and then Kankuro's hand rubbing between Kiba's legs while they were kissing.

Kiba, immediately stopping the kiss and pushing Kankuro's hand away, looked at the elder boy with shocked eyes. Kankuro just kissed Kiba again and put his hand back, rubbing gently at the dog ninja's lower region. Kiba didn't stop him the second time, but in fact helped him by opening his legs and giving Kankuro full access. Temari, however, was home and once they heard her walking down the stairs, they two moved apart and pretended nothing happened. That's when the need for a secret place came in. Kiba had known of the shed behind an abandoned house a few blocks away from his house. He didn't have to offer it twice before Kankuro decided to meet him there one night and then they started to meet there from three to as many as five times a week, provided neither of them were away on missions. Kiba snuck out, not waking Akamaru, and ran in the darkness to the shed. Kankuro has no problem leaving his place, even if Temari caught him, which she had several times, she didn't care where he went. She knew _what_ he was doing, too. Boys around his age were like rabbits, sex was often times higher up on their lists than eating. She didn't know who it was with, or if he wasn't just going off to jerk himself, but she was just happy he had the brains to take it elsewhere. The last image she wanted was one of her brother doing something when she walked into a room.

The first night went like planned. They both managed to get to the shed without any problems. And after they finished, both got home with just as much ease. Things were just perfect, until Kiba began to notice Kankuro not spending as much time with him during the day, just wanting to meet up at night. Kiba had to admit, he loved the sex. Kankuro was like nothing Kiba could have ever dreamed. Savage, brutal, the way Kankuro made love to Kiba was so purely animalistic that Kiba would often orgasm without even touching himself. But, no matter how wonderful the sex, Kiba wanted more out of the puppet carrying ninja. Akamaru missed him, he never got to see him anymore, so that's why Kiba decided to make Kankuro come over to take Akamaru for a walk. If not coming to see him, Kankuro would at least like to see Akamaru. Sitting in his bed, Kiba could see that the sun was beginning to rise. Pulling the covers over himself, Kiba rested his head on his pillow and actually found himself wondering if Kankuro was actually going to come. He'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

Woohoo! I made a Kankuro and Kiba story. I am tired of waiting for people to make stories with my favorite couples, so I just have to do it myself! Yes, I made Kankuro OOC around Akamaru, but I wanted to. I watch Azumanga Diaoh too much and I mixed him with Sakaki a little bit. XD 

Review and all that stuff so I'll have motivation to make more chapters.


	2. Together Time

Well, due to popular demand, I give to you, Chapter two. Happy reading and reviewing. I'm sure there are some typos, no matter how many times I read through there's always something, so please don't mind them. XD

I don't own Naruto. Shocker, I know.

* * *

_"Don't you dare say I haven't done anything for you, Shithead..." _Kankuro's voice echoed inside of his head. He had just arrived at Kiba's house, leaning against the wall next to the front door as he waited for the dog ninja to exit his home. With a grunt, Kankuro brought his right foot up to step on the side of the house as he waited. His back was free, for once he decided to leave his puppets at his house. Even if someone from the village tried to attack him, he was sure he could defeat them without the help of his dolls. Konoha was weak, he would never admit anything else.

Kankuro could hear the sounds of several dogs barking from behind the house. This place was nothing but a shelter for dogs, with a couple of stray humans here and there. That's what he loved about it, though. He could live the rest of his life alone, with not one human in sight, but animals, especially dogs, made Kankuro happier than anything in the world. With his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed as he hung his head low, Kankuro listened to the sounds of the animals. It was almost four when he had arrived, now is was probably a few minutes after, and if Kiba didn't come out soon, Kankuro was ready to push off. Like he waiting for Kankuro to grow uneasy, Kiba opened the front door and walked outside.

Kankuro opened his eyes and looked at the younger boy as he came out. Kiba didn't acknowledge Kankuro, he simply just looked up at the sky and stretched his arms up. "Akamaru. Let's go." Kiba started to walk out towards the street as Akamaru ran out and made his way up to Kiba. Kankuro laughed to himself. "The nerve...Shithead..." Kankuro whispered under his breath. He, too, made his way up to Kiba. The dog ninja stopped, looking back at the heavily cloaked puppet master as he walked, his eyes closed and his painted lips curved into an angry grin.

"Who's the Shithead?" Kiba said, flashing his fangs as he gave Kankuro a devilish smile.

"What made you so sure I was going to be there? I could have stayed home." Kankuro said as he made his way up to the shorter boy.

"You _were _there, so what's the problem?" Kiba asked back, then turning around and continuing to walk.

Kankuro put his hands into his pockets in order to keep himself from wringing Kiba's neck. He was so cocky sometimes, it would really annoy the hell out of him. At that time, Akamaru walked up to Kankuro and stayed with him, leaving Kiba alone in the front. Kankuro kept his eyes on Kiba a moment more, but then looked down at the monster that was Akamaru. With a happy face, Akamaru looked up at him. It had been awhile since they saw each other, but not too long for Akamaru to forget him. Kankuro let go of his anger and let the corners of his mouth raise into an almost invisible smile. Removing a hand from his pocket, Kankuro scratched Akamaru's head, his glove becoming coated in the dog's hair. Kiba looked back out of the corner of his eye and grinned at the sight of Kankuro and Akamaru. Kiba stopped for a second and allowed the two to catch up with him and then began walking again once they had reached him. Akamaru between the two, they all just walked with their eyes looking forward.

"So... where exactly are we going?" Kankuro spoke up after walking in silence for the last few minutes.

"The park." Kiba answered, bringing a finger up to his lightly scratch the tip of his nose.

"Why the park?" Kankuro wondered, guessing it was probably so Akamaru could run around, or something close to that.

"Eh... no reason, really." Kiba lied. There was a reason they were going to the park, but he would never tell it to Kankuro.

Kiba had every intention of just walking around the village, but his plans changed earlier that day. Maybe an hour before Kankuro showed up, Kiba was in his room filing his nails. His nails needed to be sharp if they were to make suitable claws for his jutsu, so he didn't see anything wrong with filing them a few times a week. His doorbell rang, his head snapping up, thinking Kankuro had come early.

He was home alone, so whoever is was had to wait for him to get to the door. They didn't rush him, though. They only rang the doorbell the one time, and then waited. Unlocking the door, Kiba opened it quickly, and was surprised to see Hinata at the door instead of Kankuro.

"Hinata?" Kiba said, confused to see her at his front door. "What's up?"

"Oh, Kiba..." Hinata smiled, happy he was the one to answer the door. Of course she knew he was the one home most of the time, his mother and sister normally out working. "I was wondering... do you want to go to the park me Shino and I? For a picnic?" Hinata had her hands behind her back, her fingers swirling her long hair. She had grown it out over the years, and it was now half way down her back. "If you don't want to, that's fine... I just thought, maybe since Shino is here, and I miss you two, we could do something as a group. Shino said he could come today, and I was hoping you could too..."

"Hinata, that might actually be good. But, do you mind..." Kiba started, actually happy that something like this had come up. If Kankuro thought walking with him and Akamaru was cutesy, just wait till they have a picnic in the park together. "... if I bring a friend?"

"Um, of course... I'll cook extra for..." Hinata stopped, not knowing who Kiba was bringing making her wonder. "Who are you going to bring?" Hinata now cupped her hands together behind herself.

"You'll see when he gets there. You might be surprised..." Kiba smiled.

"_He? _So I guess I'll cook a little more." Hinata said, knowing boys tended to eat more than girls, her mind thinking of Chouji and Naruto, in particular. "Okay, so around five?" Hinata left after getting a nod from Kiba.

"He might kill me for this later..." Kiba said to himself, watching Hinata walking down the street and waving when she turned around to wave goodbye. "But, he'll do it."

By the time they had reached the park, it was already a quarter after four. They could have gotten there faster, but they walked slowly, there was no need to rush. It was a nice day, the sun was shining and several clouds hung high, looking like giant balls of cotton. No matter how much Kankuro disliked being bossed around, he had to admit it was good to be out. It seemed too perfect, however. Kiba and Akamaru ran around in the openness of the park while Kankuro sat in the shade of a tree. His all black attire could really heat up on hot days, and today was one of those days. Several kids played in the background, kicking a ball around and giggling. And besides them, there was no one else in the park, so all was seemingly peaceful.

Kiba started to spar with Akamaru after awhile. Akamaru turned into Kiba, and the two looked identical. Kankuro was mesmerized by the two, only knowing which one was Kiba by being able to follow his moves. In a way, it was kinky, Kiba's abilities. Kankuro watched Kiba crouch down and go on all fours, his sharp nails digging in the ground as he held his stance before jumping at Akamaru. He was an animal, and the animal was something Kankuro found most attractive. They didn't hit each other, they simply jumped around and tested their speed.

Kiba stopped his attacks and Akamaru transformed back into himself as a girl from the village, carrying a basket in her arms, came up to them. Kankuro hardly paid attention to them, but found himself getting angry when Kiba pointed over to him, the girl looking and then bringing her hands up to her mouth shyly. "What's this?" Kankuro asked himself, seeing the two walking over to him, the girl a few steps behind with Akamaru. Kiba, with his hands in his pockets again, stood over Kankuro and started to talk.

"This is Hinata... You've seen her before, just not for awhile." Kiba said, stepping aside to give Kankuro a better view of Hinata.

"H... hello." Hinata said, still a little afraid of Kankuro.

"She wants to have a picnic with us, and I figure you'd like to eat... so..." Kiba said as he sat down.

"I brought lots of food, I'm sure... there is something you'd like." Hinata said to Kankuro, but not looking at him as she kneeled down and opened the basket, taking out a blanket.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not hungry." Kankuro told her, upset he had been tricked into a meeting with one of Kiba's friends, still unaware that another was still on his way.

"Kankuro, don't say that!" Kiba growled, angry at Kankuro's denial. "Hinata worked hard to cook this food, you can at least eat something."

"..." Kankuro crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched as Hinata began to now spread things across the cloth. He found himself getting hungry at seeing the food that looked like it belonged at a five star restaurant.

"I remember you, from the Chunnin Exams a few years ago." Kankuro started to talk to the girl, her face blushing slightly. "You fought that kid with the long hair... and lost bad." Kankuro finished his sentence rather harshly, stunning Hinata for a few seconds.

"Kankuro! Hey!" Kiba yelled, seeing that his words were upsetting Hinata.

"No, it's alright... Kiba..." Hinata said as she continued to pull things out of the basket, soon emptying it and setting plates out for four.

"...Sure" Kiba gave Kankuro a deadly glare, a silent warning to cool himself down or else he'd be in trouble.

"Four? Please don't tell me someone else is coming!" Kankuro said, seeing things were getting worse.

"Indeed..." A voice came from Kankuro's side, startling him slightly.

"Who the hell...?" Kankuro breathed heavily, calming his heart down. "Where did you come from?" Kankuro said, seeing the person standing next to him.

"Shino, what's up?" Kiba said happily.

"Shi...no..." Kankuro said to himself, looking up at the boy who had changed greatly from the last time he had seen him. He now wore a new jacket with a hood that rested over his head, and with the high-collared shirt under it, Shino's face was mostly covered. Even his eyes were covered with thick sunglasses, when before he had just worn small glasses. _"Konoha has some hot people..." _

Kankuro said to himself, looking up at the boy who had changed greatly from the last time he had seen him. He now wore a new jacket with a hood that rested over his head, and with the high-collared shirt under it, Shino's face was mostly covered. Even his eyes were covered with thick sunglasses, when before he had just worn small glasses. 

"Not much." Shino said, now sitting down in front of his plate. He was always one for few words, so he didn't feel like he had to say anything else. "Problem?" Shino asked after seeing Kankuro staring at him.

"What happened to you? What's with the new look?" Kankuro asked, he was curious in how the boy could have changed himself into such eye candy, when before he just looked normal.

"Kankuro, leave my friends alone." Kiba told him, not looking at him since he wasn't really being mean... yet."

"Hey, I just wanted to know... you want me to be friendly, don't you?" Kankuro said, no longer looking at Shino as Hinata began to unwrap the plates of food and serve everyone.

The four sat in a square around the blanket. Kankuro resting against the tree still, Kiba and Shino on both of his sides, and Hinata across from him. Akamaru sat between Kiba and Hinata, his tail wagging as he watched the food being dispersed, knowing he'd be getting some, too. Hinata scooped food from each plate onto each person's own plate. She had cooked a number of things from curry rice and rice balls to dango and salad, the latter being Shino's personal favorite. She had even made some rice with some gristle in it for Kiba and Akamaru. The three teammates talked to themselves, while Kankuro just listened. He wasn't involved in anything they had to talk about, the most he could do was eat and watch.

The food was finished quickly, Kiba burping as he patted his stomach once he ate his last bite. Shino's eyebrows twitching and Hinata giggling at his belch. Kankuro had to admit, the food was better than anything he'd had for awhile, if not ever. He'd be happy to come on more picnics as long as Hinata was the cook. And also, maybe if Shino was there. Off and on Kankuro would take a quick glance at Shino. If he didn't watch himself, Kankuro would be finding himself with a crush on Kiba's friend. He wouldn't have bothered with him so much if he hadn't remembered their fight back when he and his siblings betrayed Konoha. Shino beat him, used his bugs to jam his puppets, and beat him. Kankuro wanted a second chance, and if he ever got it, he was sure he'd be the one walking away with the victory.

Then, seeing Kiba stand up and stretch, Kankuro let the thoughts of Shino slip from his mind. Shino wasn't like Kiba. Shino didn't have fangs, claws, or a dog. All he had was a body full of bugs, and when he thought about it, Kankuro shivered at the idea of having sex with someone like that.

Even if they finished the food rather quickly, and Hinata had packed away everything, they still stayed together for a few hours. Akamaru rested next to Kankuro now as Kiba and the others walked around the park for a bit. Kiba didn't have to ask Kankuro if he wanted to come, he already knew the answer, so he just left Akamaru with him and went to walk off the food. Shino and Hinata didn't ask why Kiba had brought Kankuro, whatever reason he had didn't really matter. They did know, however, that Kankuro and his sister had been transferred to Konoha a few months ago, Kiba did tell them that. They just figured Kiba was trying to get Kankuro used to everything, it wasn't like Kiba to be a guide, but anything was possible.

"Has he always been so... nice?" Hinata asked, seeing as how Kankuro was petting Akamaru underneath the tree.

"He's still a jerk, but he and Akamaru just seem to get along." Kiba told her, looking at Kankuro and forcing himself to hold back a smile.

Nothing more was said between the three as they made their way back to the tree. Shino soon said his goodbyes and left, then followed by Hinata who had to be home in order to cook for her family. Her father would get very angry with her if she didn't give him his meal. Alone again, Kiba watched the two walk away, waving to Hinata as she turned around again to wave farewell. "They're gone... _at last..."_ The last part of Kankuro's sentence stressed with a heavy sigh. Kiba just looked down at him and then sat down on the grass, his back against the tree and his side touching Kankuro. Kankuro just huffed off the closeness and continued to fondle with Akamaru's fur.

"You know..." Kiba said as he nudged Kankuro with his elbow. "You did well today. I was worried you'd blow a gasket when I said we were going to the park. And then, the picnic... I was just waiting for you to say 'cutesy'."

"Don't talk like it's so amazing." Kankuro simply said, still petting Akamaru.

"No really, I'm happy you we nice to my friends." Kiba continued to praise, smiling as he leaned his head back to look up at the tree.

"Not like I did it for you, but I don't want to get in trouble with anyone around here." Kankuro said. "Gaara would kill me if he heard I started something when I'm only here to repay that damned debt."

"Heh..." Kiba snickered after hearing Kankuro's words. "Let's go home, it's getting late." Kiba said, standing back up and offering Kankuro a hand, but just snickering some more when Kankuro denied the hand and got up on his own.

They left the park, walking the same way as they had on the way there. Akamaru in the middle with Kiba and Kankuro on either side. People still crowded the street, although it wasn't as thick since more and more headed inside as the sun started to fall. Kankuro didn't head towards his house, for some reason he felt like walking Kiba home. Not like he had to, no, he just wanted to be with Akamaru for a little bit longer, Kiba just happened to be there. Kiba noticed Kankuro was intending to walk him home. He was happy with what Kankuro was doing, it meant he had him hooked. If Kankuro just wanted sex, he'd have gone home, but with this, it was proof he wanted something more, he just didn't know it at the time.

Like he said he was doing, Kankuro walked Akamaru to the front door of Kiba's house and gently patted the top of his head, wordlessly saying goodbye. When he turned around, Kiba opened the door and turned around, watching Kankuro walk back to the street. He looked down and saw Akamaru's tail wag, and then slow down the farther Kankuro went. With a flush in his cheeks, Kiba opened his mouth and called out.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled, grabbing Kankuro's attention as he stopped just as he reached the street. "You stay over here tonight! It would just be us, I'm normally home alone anyway!"

"Pfft... You're kidding right?" Kankuro said coldly, but the coldness having no meaning. "Why would I want to stay here?" Kankuro laughed out, but still staying in his place as he waited for Kiba's remark.

"Come on, Akamaru would love it!" Kiba said, using Kankuro's weakness against him.

"Whatever..." Kankuro said as he turned around and walked to the street and towards his house.

"Where are you going? I invited you in!" Kiba shouted, shocked Kankuro wasn't coming back.

"I'm going to get my toothbrush!" Kankuro yelled back, smiling as he fell into Kiba's trap. He knew what he was doing, he just had to tease him whenever he could.

Kiba sighed a breath of relief as Kankuro vanished in thin air. "He's coming back, Akamaru..." Kiba said to his dog, smiling and turning around to enter his house and shutting the door once his dog entered.

In a matter of seconds, Kankuro was in front of his home. Entering the house, his keys clanking against the handle of the door as he unlocked it, Kankuro felt his heart race as he was about to get ready for his first sleep over. He wasn't excited, but kind of nervous. What were they going to do? Surely Kiba didn't want to have sex with Akamaru around... or did he? Kiba was known for being kinky. Kankuro rubbed his bite mark that had been on his neck ever since the first time they had sex. Anyway, no way was Kankuro going to go somewhere for the night and not have his toothbrush. His teeth were the whitest of his whole family. Yellow teeth didn't look good with purple face paint.

"Yo, Temari!" Kankuro yelled as he made his way up the stairs, headed towards the bathroom to grab his toothbrush.

"Humpf?" Temari said as loud as she could, her voice muffled since she had just bitten off a large amount of bread from a piece of toast she was eating. Currently sitting on the couch in the living room, she was painting her toenails just for the hell of it.

"I'm going out for tonight, just to let you know!" Kankuro said, yelling from the bathroom as he pulled his toothbrush out from the cabinet on top of the sink.

"What for?" Temari asked, her mouth empty after swallowing the bite. "...damn it..." She cursed under her breath as she messed up one of her nails and painted over her whole toe.

"I'm needed elsewhere!" Kankuro now yelled from his room. He had a bag in his hand that he placed his brush in, as well as for an extra pair of boxers and a plain white under shirt. Not like he slept in his normal outside attire, after all.

With that, Kankuro closed the bag via a drawstring that closed the mouth, and grabbed his puppets from out of the corner. Shutting his door, and locking it, he then slowly walked down the stairs. He wasn't excited, why should he hurry? Still not seeing his sister, he left the house and locked the front door after he closed it. And then, in a flash, he disappeared.

Kiba had just finished brushing his teeth when he heard his doorbell ring. Turning off the bathroom light and feeling his heart beat fast as he walked towards the door, Kiba yelled for Akamaru to come and answer the door with him. In seconds, the large dog was at his side, and then the two opened the door. Kiba played cool as he opened the door, seeing Kankuro flicking invisible dirt out from under his nails as he waited, Kiba just slightly let out a smirk. Moving aside, he allowed Kankuro in before he closed the door and welcomed him to his home for the first time.

"So you brought your puppets, eh?" Kiba asked aster locking the door.

"I just wanted them around." Kankuro said as he kicked off his shoes so he could enter the rest of the house.

"What do you want to do?" Kiba questioned as he led Kankuro to his living room.

"It's your house, I don't care." Kankuro answered with his normal level of bitterness.

"Right..." Kiba sighed as he sat on his couch. Kankuro plopping his bag and puppets on the side of the couch, then sat down as well.

For an hour, the two watched television, Kiba chewing at his nails and Kankuro looking over one of his puppets, checking it for anything that could possibly be wrong with it. Kiba eyed the doll and felt a shiver crawl up his spine. The thing freaked him out a little. It just looked so menacing, and after seeing it, along with another of Kankuro's puppets, kill the two brothers from the Sound Four, Kiba felt even more uneasy when he was around them.

"Your puppets are kind of... creepy." Kiba said, trying to start up a conversation instead of just watching t.v.

"Oh, really?" Kankuro laughed, not looking over towards Kiba as he moved his left hand out of sight from the dog ninja.

Kiba just looked back at the t.v. and then started to hear a cranking sound from behind him. His face turning pale as he thought of what it was, he slowly turned his head and saw it was another of Kankuro's puppets. Kankuro had silently moved the puppet behind Kiba and twitched his fingertips so tat it would make the eerie sounds of its' joints cracking. And then, with the movement of one of his fingers, the puppet lifted its' arm and placed its' hand on Kiba's shoulder. Kiba just looked over at Kankuro, his face frozen with fear as he waited for him to remove his puppet.

"You don't have to be scared, it's just a puppet." Kankuro teased as he pulled the puppet back and let it go.

"You're an asshole." Kiba said, not really angry, but still breathing heavily from the past encounter.

"Should have never of told me they scare you, then I wouldn't have done anything." Kankuro teased again, putting down the other puppet he had been tinkering with as he leaned back into the couch and just looked over at Kiba.

Kiba and Kankuro just stared at each other, Kankuro still slightly smiling, and Kiba looking at Kankuro dead on, his lips curved in a way that made him look upset. The couch wasn't very big, maybe three people could fit on it. Sitting on either end of the couch, they allowed themselves space to stretch out and be comfortable, but as the groove in Kiba's lips began to vanish, the space between the two boys began to shrink. Kiba, crawling like a dog waiting to pounce, made his way slowly over to Kankuro. The puppet master watched as Kiba's body moved seductively towards him, the true meaning of his staying the night coming out in the open. Kankuro just chuckled as he stood up from the couch and grabbed his night bag from next to the couch.

"I've got to brush my teeth and change." Kankuro said, walking towards the hall. "I'll guess the bathroom is down here..." He then added as he began to walk away.

"Heh, I'll tear your throat out." Kiba said to himself, shocked Kankuro had denied what both of them most certainly wanted.

Kiba watched t.v. as he waited for Kankuro to finish, his eyes half lidded as he tried not to fall asleep while watching something that played for people that couldn't sleep. It was summer, so it was much later when the sun set, and when it got dark, it would already be around 9. Now, it was close to 11. Rasing a hand to his mouth as he let out a yawn, Kiba held the remote in his hand and turned off the television set so he could wait in darkness for Kankuro to come back. But, there was no waiting as Kankuro was already back right when Kiba had pressed the button.

"Took long enough..." Kiba said, yawning again at the end of his sentence, and then getting up to stretch.

"I brush for at least a minute. Plus, I had to change." Kankuro told the younger boy as he entered the darkened room, grabbing his puppets and slinging them over his back. "I just left my shit in the bathroom so I could change back in the morning."

"So I take it you want to go to bed?" Kiba asked, knowing the answer.

"You're the one who's yawning, I guess you want to go to bed." Kankuro added in, waiting for Kiba to lead the way to his room.

Kiba took the hint and began to walk, Akamaru staying behind and sleeping in the living room. He didn't need to be told, he knew what was going to happen. At the end of the hall, and around a corner was Kiba's room. It was the furthest away from any part of the house, but that was the way he liked it, private. Once inside, Kiba flipped the light switch, let Kankuro inside, and then shut and locked the door. No one else would be home for the night, but having a lock just helped to make things feel a little bit more secure. Finding a corner in the room that wasn't messy, Kankuro placed his puppets down carefully. Kiba's room was messy, the typical room for a boy of his age. The main bulk of the mess were several toys that hopefully Akamaru would play with. Kankuro didn't want to ask and make sure, he felt bad enough as it was for being over at a 15 year old's house.

Kiba grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over it head, then throwing it on his dresser so it would cover his nailfile. He wasn't embarrassed by it, he just didn't like others to see it. Kankuro kept waiting for Kiba to leave the room to brush his teeth, and when he instead took off his pants and stood with noting but boxers on, he began to get worried.

"Are you going to brush your teeth? Please tell me you do that..." Kankuro said gruffly, stuck in the same spot he had been in since putting down his puppets.

"Man, you're crazy about the teeth thing! I already brushed..." Kiba settled down Kankuro's fears, turning around towards the taller boy to give a better view of his bare body. "... before you got here."

"Not like I care if you rot your teeth out, I just don't want to smell dog breath all night." Kankuro defended himself, his voice still cold.

Kiba just turned back around to look at himself in the mirror above the dresser. His hands reaching to the back of his head, he untied his forehead protector and dropped it on the top of his shirt, adding to the pile of items that blocked the nailfile. Then, quick as lightning, he felt hands grab onto his waist, the pinky of each hand slipping slightly under the band of his already low boxers. Kankuro saw the surprise that shown in Kiba's eyes. Grinning to himself, he continued to watch Kiba in the mirror as he settled down and warmed to the touch.

It was a bit unsettling, the way Kankuro could move so quickly. He was a Jonin, and Jonin had to be fast, but he still seemed to have a speed even Kurenai couldn't match. Sand ninja were indeed to be feared. Kiba rested his hands on top of Kankuro's and casually let his head fall backwards so it could rest on the taller boy's neck. Kankuro watching as Kiba closed his eyes, he then began to compare himself to the dog ninja. They had the same hair, a wild brunette that couldn't be tamed, it showed their spirits. Neither would be chained down, they'd break free. Although they were becoming closer and closer to each other, they still were restless... fiery. Kiba's skin was much darker, tan from being exposed to the sun, while Kankuro always hid his under his thick clothing. But, even if he was pale, his body showed how hard he worked. It was well muscled, and though not bulging, it was very attractive. Kiba's body was muscular, too, though not as thick as Kankuro's. He was slender, smaller.

Pulling a hand free from Kiba, Kankuro began to run his fingers lightly up the other boy's stomach, tickling him into a case of goose bumps. Still watching in the mirror, Kankuro enjoyed himself. The dresser was low, stopping at just above Kiba's waist. The mirror reflected everything from his waist and up, so even though Kankuro couldn't see farther down like he would like, he looked at everything he could. Kiba tilted his head to one side, sitting his cheek on Kankuro's shoulder as he felt fingers glide up him. The hand left behind on Kiba's waist began to move as well, though in the opposite direction. Delicately, Kankuro slipped all of his fingers under the elastic and then slid his whole hand down, rummaging through Kiba's lower patch of fur before finding his hardening manhood. With one hand now teasing one of his nipples and the other wrapped around Kiba's dick, Kankuro watched as Kiba shook with pleasure. Kiba moved his hands up to Kankuro's head and ran his fingers through his hair as a way to show his appreciation for what Kankuro was doing. Feeling Kankuro's arousal poke at his backside, Kiba began to feel his body pulse with hunger. His knees grew weak as Kankuro moved his hand faster, pumping the Konoha ninja faster and faster by the second. Somehow Kiba found his Boxers down to his ankles, as he felt his seed begin to boil inside of himself. Kankuro moved quick, that was for sure, and wouldn't stop till he was finished.

Moaning, Kiba moved his hands to the edge of the dresser as he began to feel the telltale signs of an oncoming orgasm. His nails carving at the wood, Kiba rotated his hips so he could rub against Kankuro and increase his pleasure while Kiba began to feel his explode. With a rush of pleasure that deadened every last nerve in his body, Kiba came into Kankuro's hand, his hips pushing back hard into Kankuro's lap as the fluid rushed out of him. Once again feeling his blood rushing throughout his body, Kiba tried his best not collapse when Kankuro took his hand away. However, Kankuro wasn't finished. Roughly, Kankuro pushed Kiba forward and made him lean over the dresser as he brought his hand, which was still coated with Kiba's juice, and used the liquid as a natural lubricant. Kiba quickly pushed everything off the top of his dresser after seeing what was happening. Kankuro pushed three fingers into Kiba at once, hearing the sounds of the dog ninja whimper in pain.

With his free hand, Kankuro reached down and lifted Kiba's leg and propped it on the dresser, giving him better access to Kiba's entrance. Kiba's face flushed with pleasure brought on by his vulnerability, and looked back at Kankuro, his eyes begging him to move on. Kankuro removed his fingers and pulled down his boxers just enough so his thick prick could get free. With one hand he held his shaft, and with the other he grabbed onto Kiba's shoulder, and then al at once he pulled Kiba back and shoved his meat inside. Kiba cringed as the pain was jabbing at him as if he was being ripped apart. He was used to the pain, but he was still amazed by how it still hurt even now. Kankuro listened to the sounds of the other boys' agony, grinning to himself as he was proud Kiba would want the pain.

Kankuro didn't wait for him to get used to the intrusion, instead he pulled out and pushed back in just as hard. He wasn't gentle, he didn't care for going slow, once he was inside he didn't stop. The mirror and dresser banged against the wall as Kankuro thrust heavily into Kiba. Akamaru covered his ears with his paws as even in the living room he could hear the noise. Kiba cried out as Kankuro showed no mercy. True to his domineering ways, Kankuro gripped the back of Kiba's neck and pushed him down, forcing his face to rest on the dresser as he was wonderfully ass fucked from behind. And once getting tired of holding him down, Kankuro grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back up. He looked at Kiba's red face for a second and then pulled his leg off the dresser, slid his erection out of him and turned him around to face him. Slamming his body into Kiba's, Kankuro pressed him hard against the dresser as they kissed. Their tongues fought as Kiba wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck. With two hands on his waist, Kiba felt Kankuro life him up to sit on the dresser. Still kissing, Kankuro spread his legs and slightly pulled him off the dresser so he could hold him up.

Kiba huffed as Kankuro stopped the kiss and pushed himself back inside. His legs wrapping around Kankuro's waist, Kiba threw his head back as Kankuro continued his raged thrusting. It didn't hurt anymore, he had grown numb down there after awhile, so Kankuro could be as rough as he wanted and it wouldn't have made a difference. Kiba pulled the collar of Kankuro's shirt, forcing him back into a kiss. Once their lips connected, Kankuro lifted Kiba up again and carried him over to the bed. Falling down with a thump, Kankuro continued to kiss Kiba as he moved his hands to the back of Kiba's knees. Then, pulling away, Kankuro pushed Kiba's legs behind his ears, ignoring the fact that it might be uncomfortable. Kiba held his legs in place as Kankuro used his hands to hold himself up as he continued to hump into him.

With every frenzied thrust, Kankuro could feel himself coming to the edge. Kiba could hear the changes in Kankuro's breathing, and like he did every that Kankuro was about to come, Kiba moved his legs to his side and pulled Kankuro down by the fabric of his shirt. First, licking the sweet from one of his cheeks, tasting the salt from his skin and the tartness from the paint. He then found the mark left on his neck, and once he heard Kankuro let out the final heavy breath, Kiba sunk his teeth back into his flesh, breaking the skin as Kankuro drenched Kiba's insides.

Kiba bit Kankuro each time, not just because he liked to, but because Kankuro insisted he do it. Their first time, Kankuro told him to bite right as he came, since there would be no pain. Kiba didn't ask why, or how hard he should bite, he just did it. And since Kankuro had never asked him to stop, he did it ever since. It was his own little way of marking Kankuro as his own.

Kankuro hissed as the feeling came back to him and Kiba took his teeth out of the wound. Pushing Kiba down onto the bed, Kankuro then kissed Kiba again before rolling off of him and breathing heavily. Kiba pushed himself up and off the bed, lazily walking towards the light switch. His finger resting on the switch, he looked back at Kankuro. _"He left the light on this time..."_ Kiba said inside himself. Then, turning off the light, he made his way back to the bed and climbed under his blanket, covering himself and Kankuro.

Wasn't that sweet? Looks like Kankuro is warming up to the idea of being together with Kiba. But, don't worry, I'm going to think of something to try and stir stuff up. Maybe... something to do with... Shino? Oh, I think I like the sound of that. -evil laugh-

But first, I'm going to update my Chouji story, then I'll make a new chapter for this one... busy busy busy. X3


	3. Behind Your Back

Chapter 3 is now here. Calm down, please, don't make me blush. X3

So, this chapter was fun to write, though I was afraid I'd make Shino OOC, but that is impossible when you are putting him in a smut story. Shino having sex is about as OOC as you're gonna get. Hahaha... Sorry, Shino lovers... I didn't mean anything.

I find that writing this while listening to the Naruto Background music really helps. There's some advice for those who want it. ;) Please excuse some errors, like repeating stuff, since my document uploading hates me. All kinda of stuff can get messed up because of it, so don't think I'm an incompetent because a paragraph is written twice. Thank you.

Warnings: SLAPS READER Oh, sorry, I didn't warn you soon enough. /

I don't own Naruto, so stop thinking I'm gonna animate a new chapter in the manga with Kiba and Kankuro holding hands.

---------------------------------

"How long will you be again?" Kiba asked for the third time that day. Currently, he and Kankuro were just exiting Konoha, the giant gate doors opening slowly to let them exit, and then closing once they were outside.

"Are you deaf? I've said it enough, you should remember it by now." Kankuro remarked, a weak chuckle hidden underneath his voice. "A few days, maybe... It's nothing special, that's why I'm going alone. This place is just far off, so it'll take at least three days to get there if I go nonstop."

"...Ttehh..." Kiba uttered, looking at the ground as he imagined himself being alone for probably a week. Now several feet away from the entrance, Kankuro grabbed Kiba's arm and pulled him off to the side of the dirt road, quickly hiding themselves behind some trees.

"I've waited for you, you can just as easily wait for me..." Kankuro said, his hand still clutching at Kiba's arm.

"Yeah, well..." Kiba started, pulling his arm loose and moving his eyes away from Kankuro. "I normally have missions while you're away."

"Brat... I hate brats." Kankuro said coldly, causing Kiba to look up at him with a hint of worry in his eyes.

Kankuro saw the innocent fear in Kiba's eyes, and quickly brought his lips down to kiss the fear away. Kankuro knew he himself was rough, but Kiba must have liked it rough since he put up with it. Kankuro didn't really know what to think about Kiba. Temari would always get on Kankuro's case about him being an ass to people, that he'd never find someone that would stay with him for more than a week since he was so distant. And, he had always believed her, but now with Kiba, Kankuro wasn't sure anymore. However, he didn't really want to think about it either, he was sure Kiba didn't think about it too much, so why should he? He was just happy that whenever he came back to the still foreign village, something he knew every inch of was there waiting for him.

They pulled away when Kankuro began to feel an itch well up in his pants. There was no time for that now, he had a mission to complete. As tender as he could be, Kankuro brought a thumb up to rub against Kiba's lower lip before turning around and vanishing in a flash of wind. Kiba licked his lips and moved back onto the dirt road, walking towards the village. The doors creaked open again as Kiba got closer, and on the inside to greet him was none other than Akamaru, who was rather upset that he had been left alone, even if it had been for a minute. Kiba watched him come closer and heard him talk with a couple of barks. "Well, I hope we get a mission soon, boy... things can get so damn dull around here." Just then, like an annoying itch on the side of his head, Kiba felt like he was being watched, but as far as he could see, no one was looking at him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kiba could see a fly buzzing around his head. He batted it away quickly, the sounds of it's wings buzzing irritating the young ninja. Perhaps it had been this fly that had drawn attention to Kiba's senses. The fly left, flying off in the air somewhere that Kiba didn't care. He deeply thought to himself about anything he could do. Only five minutes away from Kankuro and he was already bored to tears. Meanwhile, the fly that had been around Kiba's head was currently landing on a certain boy's shoulder. With a few twitches of his wings, the information for which he had been set out to find was told to his master, and then once all had been said, it flew off again, having done his job. The boy, who had been sitting when the fly landed on his shoulder, got up to his feet and walked off, bringing a hand up so his fingers could reposition his sunglasses on his nose.

The sun rested high in the sky over Konoha, and in the village's park, Kiba and Akamaru rested underneath the tree that they had the picnic at those days ago. It had been a few hours since Kiba and Akamaru made their way to the park. It wasn't just Kiba who had nothing to do, several of his peers also had nothing to do since there were no mission for them. Ino and Chouji were hanging around each other just outside the park. Kiba didn't say anything to them, but he did nod his head at Chouji as they passed each other. Now, Kiba was laying on the grass, the shadow of the tree hanging just over the top half of his body. There was nothing else to do but relax. He and Akamaru had run around for a bit before crashing in boredom, so now all Kiba wanted to do was rest, and maybe take a nap.

The sounds of the wind blowing through the trees and of Akamaru scratching his ear began to lull Kiba to sleep. He closed his eyes which grew too heavy to hold open. After what seemed like only a minute, Kiba felt a presence standing next to him. he didn't open his eyes too quickly, the energy felt familiar, so he took his time slowly pealing his eyelids back to look up at the tall figure that stood overhead.

"Shino?" Kiba questioned, not understanding why he'd be around.

"..." Shino stood motionless, dead silent as he looked down at Kiba through his sunglasses.

"What's... up?" Kiba didn't know what else to say. He could tell something was different... but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Where's Kankuro?" Shino asked, his monotone voice rumbling through the air.

"He went out for a mission earlier today, lucky fucker, wish I could have done the same." Kiba talked, he was never the kind of person to just answer with one or two words. "What about him?" Kiba sat up and leaned against the tree as he looked away from Shino for a minute and over to Akamaru, who had moved next to Shino to acknowledge his presence.

"This might seem kind of sudden, but... I don't think you should be seeing him any longer." Shino said, cut and dry.

"Say what? Why?" Kiba now looked back up at Shino, wondering what his teammate could possibly be getting at.

"I know what you two do." Shino said, he was no fool. He knew from the time they had the picnic something was going on between his friend and the Sand ninja.

"What the hell do you know, again? I'm not catching you!" Kiba was becoming defensive, the way Shino spoke, he couldn't help it.

"I know what he does for you, and..." Shino breathed in slightly before continuing, bringing a hand up to push up his sunglasses. "...what _you_ do for him."

"..." Kiba thought of what to say, his face blushing as he gritted his teeth in an angry grin. "Shino, why does what me and Kankuro do matter? And why, especially, do you feel like you need to tell me what to do?" Kiba had to put his hands on his hips to keep himself from grabbing Shino's collar in his palms and shaking him around. "Can't I just take a nap in the park? Damn!"

"Look Kiba..." Shino said, trying to calm the younger boy down as best as he could. "I know you... and this isn't like you."

"You know me? What isn't like me! Fucking with Kankuro isn't like me?" Kiba shouted, looking around the park for anyone that might have heard him, luckily he wasn't as loud as he thought. "You're making no sense, Shino. Why come here and try to start something, eh?" Kiba kept his voice down, but still spoke with the same level of anger in his voice, his fangs showing more since his lips were curled back.

"I just don't think you should be fooling around like this." Shino said, his hands in his pockets as he looked straight at Kiba.

"I can do what I want, you're not my mother..." Kiba said, getting closer to Shino, ready to throw a fist. "...and how is it fooling around when we know what we are doing?"

"You're messing with someone who you shouldn't be. He isn't someone who you should expect to stand next to for very long." Shino talked slowly, making sure Kiba heard every word he had to say.

"I'd love to know where the hell this is all coming from so suddenly!" Kiba shouted again, not caring anymore since with every word he heard Shino utter, he became less capable of holding back his fury.

"Kiba, what do you need help understanding? The fact that he is too old for you, or the fact that he is someone who tried to destroy our village?" Shino said, still with no emotion, but it was obvious he, too, was becoming flustered.

"He was under orders to attack us, you know it's true!" Kiba said, his voice causing Akamaru to shy away as the two boys fought.

"Yes, but who's to say he won't get another order saying to do it again? For all you know, he could be preparing for it as we speak, and he could be using you to get what he wants." Shino told Kiba, knowing that continuing would only cause Kiba to grow more emotional, but he couldn't stop yet.

"Kankuro isn't here to start shit, alright! Unlike you, who is trying to trash someone behind their back!" Kiba yelled, his hands clenched into fists and shook with the need to slamm into the nearest wall of flesh.

"I'm just trying to look out for you Kiba, no need to act so hostile." Shino spoke, deciding it was time to leave the subject of Kankuro for the moment.

"Me acting hostile? I didn't do anything! Tell me, why are you so worried about Kankuro? Do you have proof that he might be starting something?" Kiba asked, going back to Kankuro despite Shino's attempts to move away.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Kiba, that's the only thing I'm thinking about right now." Shino said, something that was rather unexpected, coming from his mouth, anyway.

"..." Kiba was speechless for a second, the way Shino had spoke, he was almost sure he could feel some actual feeling behind his words. "Kankuro isn't your problem, dude, he's mine, and if he does try and betray us again, I'll deal with him." Kiba calmed down, knowing he had nothing to worry about Kankuro, but just saying what he did so that Shino would drop his apprehensions about the puppet master.

"I need to see you later, I'm not done yet." Shino said, hearing what Kiba had said, but not really listening. "..." Shino turned around and started to walk away.

"What? Why?" Kiba asked, not really wanting to get into another discussion with Shino, but not exactly having a choice, either.

"Meet me back here at nightfall, I trust you'll be able to make it." Shino said, not stopping as he continued to walk away. "Oh, and don't bring Akamaru, he might draw attention."

"Attention?" Kiba was confused, he almost wanted to bring Akamaru in spite, and as he looked down at his pet, he knew he probably should.

Time passed, and already the day had turned into night. Reluctantly, Kiba told Akamaru to stay put as he left his house and began to make his way to the park. Akamaru stayed where he was in the front yard, wanting to follow Kiba, but knowing he shouldn't.

Kiba still saw a few people walking around, just like him, though sparse. He was only going to the park again because he was curious to see what Shino wanted. Maybe he wanted to fight? Kiba would enjoy a nighttime rumble in the park anytime, and he would like even more to teach Shino to not talk down to him like he were still 12. What make Shino think he knew what he was talking about? No way would Kankuro backstab him after everything they've been through. Although Kiba wanted to believe that one hundred percent, he still couldn't help but think about the slim chance that maybe Kankuro _was_ behind something. If Shino was worried, there must be something wrong, right?

Kiba was so lost in thought that he almost didn't notice that he had made it to the park. He had been walking out of pure habit, not needing to think as his legs took him to where he needed to go. With the sound of grass crushing under his steps, Kiba came back to reality as he began to walk towards the same tree he had been at earlier. Not seeing Shino, Kiba propped up against the wood and closed his eyes as he listened for sounds of his teammate walking across the grass. Instead of hearing the footsteps, all he heard was the sound of someone clearing his throat on the other side of the tree. Jumping slightly, having not noticed Shino at all, Kiba walked around the tree to see Shino, still in his normal getup, the oversized, hooded jacket, and his high-collared shirt underneath. Kiba still didn't know why he was feeling that Shino was somehow different, but he knew what he was feeling, and he didn't really like it.

"Damn, man... you scared me..." Kiba didn't lie, it was always unsettling when someone could sneak up on him. He never liked being surprised.

"You're late." Shino simply said, even though Kiba had been on time, Shino was the kind of person who counted by seconds, not just minutes.

"Hey, I'm here, aren't I?" Kiba stated, putting his hands in his pockets as he felt his skin get cold. Every time he looked at Shino, he could feel a chill run over his body. Kiba didn't like the way things felt. "So, what did you want? Better not start going off on anything, or I'm gone."

"..." Shino didn't say anything, and though it was normal for him to not say anything after someone had spoken to him, now, it was just a bit eerie.

"..." Kiba didn't say anything for a minute, instead, he just looked at Shino's eyes. He could feel Shino looking at him through his sunglasses, and the feeling was making him uneasy.

"Why do you like, Kankuro?" Shino asked, Kiba's eyes looking at him for a minute before sliding off to one side. "What does he do for you?"

"What?" Kiba asked shyly, not wanting to answer when it was really none of Shino's business. "Why would you want to know that?"

"Just answer my question, Kiba." Shino stood still as he waited for Kiba to answer him.

"No. Just because we are on the same team doesn't mean I have to tell you anything. Why are you so weird, Shino?" Kiba said, his voice a bit angry as he asked Shino a question instead.

"Tell me, does Kankuro know what you like? Or... does he only care about himself?" Shino ignored Kiba, not really asking the questions so that they could be answered, as much as he wanted to try and get in Kiba's skin.

"What are you saying?" Kiba backed up two feet as Shino inched closer. The feeling he had felt before began to grow, Shino was scaring him more than he could have thought possible.

"You aren't right for Kankuro, more importantly, he isn't right for you, Kiba." Shino said darkly, his voice seeming deadly as he spoke, like he was closing in on a kill. "I've known you longer than him, I know better than he what is best for you." Shino added as he reached a hand out towards Kiba's face.

"..." Kiba was frozen in fear as Shino raised a hand up to his cheek, the bug user's fingers rubbing at his tattooed skin. If Kiba wasn't mistaken, he would say Shino was tying to hit on him. Obviously Shino had never tried it before, since he was making Kiba want to piss his pants more than drop them.

"..." Shino didn't say anything as he mistook Kiba's frozen state as a sign that Kiba might be enjoying it.

"Shino, stop!" Kiba said loudly as Shino began to get closer. Kiba didn't know why he couldn't punch Shino away, in this kind of situation, Kiba would normally fight, but not now. Perhaps it was because it was Shino, and not someone else. He was friends with Shino, after all. "Don't make me!" Kiba threatened as Shino didn't stop his advances.

It really bothered Kiba that he couldn't just leave. In this sort of situation, one would think he could just turn around and run, but it wasn't so simple. It was Shino, this wasn't like him. It was almost like he was put under a spell. Kiba wanted to see what would happen next, if Shino was testing him or just trying to scare him. Although Shino had never ever played around like this before, there was always a first time. Kiba lied to himself, trying to hide the truth, that the reason he didn't leave was because he was truly curious. He wanted to see what Shino could do, and though he knew he loved Kankuro, he also knew that Shino would probably never act up like this again.

Shino saw in Kiba's eyes that he wasn't going to attack him. All bark and no bite, he had learned this over the years, that a puppy spoke big words to the things that controlled him. With unrushed steps, Shino made his way over to the shaking boy. His calm demeanor hid the years of wonder that had been building up inside of him. Now was the time to let it out. Kiba, though still afraid, was ready, and so was he. Shino took his hands out of his pockets and brought them up to pull back his hood, revealing the dark hair underneath.

Kiba bit his lips, he wanted to watch without feeling guilty. Right now, he could feel Kankuro busting his ass to try and get back as fast as he could, just so he could be with him. Kiba felt like a slut already, and he hadn't done anything. Maybe he shouldn't. Maybe he should just leave right now before Shino got anymore undressed. Shino shifted his shoulders so that his jacket fell down his arms, the sounds of the fabric rustling was the only thing that could be heard in Kiba's mind. Kiba yelled at himself to move, to pick up his feet and walk away, but he was stuck. He couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. The only things Kiba could move were his eyes. He looked around the park, and no one was around. Kiba noticed, that at night, the park was a very scary place. Shadows moved as trees were blown by the wind. The village was pitch black, the houses looking like they had been abandoned long ago, only a few buildings had their lights on still. And, what was even stranger, was that it wasn't that late. There should still be some lights on, even some people walking around outside. It was like the whole village was working with Shino, so that everything would be perfect for him as he tried to seduce his friend.

After the jacket, Shino moved to his shirt, unbuttoning it neither slowly nor fast. Kiba's mind was spinning, time was speeding by so quickly he felt like he was about to faint. Now was the time to decide what he was going to do. Run or stay? His eyes met the skin of Shino's chest. It was something he thought he'd never see, since Shino had always been so finicky about having every inch of his skin covered. He was pale, obviously since he had no sun touch him, but he was also muscular, though not like Kankuro. Shino was muscular in the skinny sense, kind of like Kiba was. You could see his muscles, but they didn't bulge, which was something Kiba had grown to love thanks to Kankuro. However, like Kankuro, Shino was tall. Kiba liked being shorter, liked being able to control something bigger than him.

While Kiba was battling with himself, he felt hands rest at the end of his shirt. Then, like he wasn't in control of his body, he lifted his arms while Shino pulled it over his head. Once the clothing was off of his body, Shino dropped the shirt to the ground and ran a hand through Kiba's hair. Grabbing a handful and pulling his head back, Shino exposed Kiba's throat. Kiba closed his eyes as he felt Shino lick at his neck, reminding him of Kankuro. Shino's other hand moved around to Kiba's back, pulling him closer. Kiba tried to push Shino off, but his muscles wouldn't work. He felt like his arms were soggy noodles, not able to do anything but bend under Shino's will.

Kiba could feel Shino's length as it was pressed into his crotch. Shino ground himself on Kiba, the feel of the other boy driving him wild. Kiba whimpered Shino's name, pleading him to stop though he knew he wouldn't. In fact, the sound of his name being said like that only drove Shino further. Kiba felt himself slipping as Shino moved his hand down to Kiba's rump, clutching at him with a savage need that no one could ever see Shino having. Never before had Kiba felt so helpless, it was frightening the way Shino cause him to go so weak. Kiba opened his eyes as Shino's hand made its' way down the younger boy's pants. Kiba tried to stop his hand from going further, but all he did was rest it over Shino's as he wrapped his hand around Kiba's swelling prick. His pants were dropped to his ankles as Shino pumped him, somehow pushing Kiba down so that he was on his back on the grass.

Kiba laid bare on the ground while Shino pumped him to full arousal. Then, something new happened. Kiba felt Shino move away from his dick, and then wrap his hands around Kiba's ankles, lifting his legs up and pushing them down so that his legs were spread. Shino eyed Kiba's entrance, his mouth watering for it. Kiba was confused at first as he saw his legs being moved to either side of him, but then he understood what was happening as Shino opened his mouth and licked at his lower entrance. Shino's skin went cold at the new feeling. Never had Kankuro done this to him, or did he do to Kankuro. It seemed like it would be gross, eating out a guy, but Kiba was amazed by how good it felt. Shino stuck his tongue inside of Kiba, tasting the inside of the boy as he held his thighs apart. Kiba squirmed as he felt Shino tickle his insides, his entire body breaking out in goose bumps at Shino's intrusion. Shino buried his face as he ate his fill. He'd been hungry for his partner for a while, wanting to taste him. Kiba watched the head between his legs, and brought a hand up to gab at Shino's hair, encouraging him to stay there as long as he liked. Shino took his hands away from Kiba's legs and brought his fingers to the place he was licking. He used one hand to spread Kiba, allowing easier access for his other hand. Sticking out his first two fingers, Shino dug himself deep into Kiba, feeling the warmth of the other boy on his digits.

Kiba threw his head back and watched the sky as he felt Shino slide his fingers in and out of his body. It was the guiltiest of pleasures. Kiba wished he could do something, but every second he fell deeper into the lust of the moment. Shino licked at Kiba's entrance as he continued to use his fingers. By this time, Kiba had let go of Shino's head, and moved on of his hands to his chest, his nails scratching at his skin as he felt his pleasure increase. With his other hand, Kiba used his sharp nails to dig into the ground. Pulling up grass and dirt alike, Kiba vented out his delight on the earth. Kiba imagined Kankuro being there. Kiba wanted Kankuro to be the one licking at him, in fact, Kiba actually visualized Shino being Kankuro. Because of this, Kiba allowed himself to continue.

Shino listened to Kiba as he moaned, his body writhing under his touch. He felt himself call through his pants. It was time to move on. Shino removed his fingers and sat up, unzipping his pants and pulling out his erection. Kiba looked at him, seeing the pale meat jetting out from Shino's lap. Shino pumped himself as he looked at Kiba, he was laying so vulnerable on the ground in front of him. He looked at every corner of him. Kiba's head had rested back on the ground for the time being, his eyes closed as his chest heaved with heavy breaths. His nipples were erect, and next to them, Shino could see a couple of scratches from where Kiba had just scratched himself. They were bleeding, Kiba didn't know how hard he pressed his nails down. Shino moved past the blood for a second and scanned down the rest of the boy's body. Kiba's stomach sported a just visible six-pack. His sweaty skin made his muscles that much more desirable. Shino then looked at the dog ninja's legs as they were spread, revealing the package between them. Kiba's erection stood in the air, waiting for Shino to return. After Shino looked at it for a second, he moved back between Kiba's legs and lifted the boy up by his waist.

He didn't know how big Kankuro was, but Shino was sure if he just pushed in, Kiba wouldn't hurt too much since he had most certainly practiced before. Kiba wrapped his legs around Shino's waist as Shino pulled him deeper into his lap, and then shoved himself inside Kiba. Forcing fleshy walls apart, Shino closed his eyes as he felt Kiba's body tighten around him. Shino basked in the feeling for a few moments before pulling out and slowly going back in. Unlike Kankuro, Shino went slower. He didn't bang in over and over again, he pushed in slowly so that he could feel everything he could inside of Kiba.

Kiba didn't mind Shino's speed, with it, he could feel every curve of Shino's dick as it ran against his insides. He could tell where the head was, and every time it was pushed back in, Kiba would shiver with pleasure. Remembering himself, Kiba wrapped a hand around his gorged member, bringing even more waves of pleasure down on him. Whenever he had something inside of himself, and then began to pull on his prick, every nerve in his body buzzed. Shino thrust in deeper every time, not afraid to hurt Kiba if it meant his whole cock could be enveloped in the sweet warmth and tightness.

In the middle of the sinful heat, Kiba began to feel guilt slam into him once again. Trying to hurry through, he pumped himself faster, wanting to come as fast as he could so that it might make him look bad. Little had he known, since he was no longer paying attention to what was going on inside of himself, Shino had already climaxed twice. He never would have known since Shino made no sound or gave any clues that he was coming. Kiba pulled quickly, moving faster and faster as each second passed.

Soon, Kiba could feel his seed rising to the edge. Grunting as he felt the liquid gush out, Kiba's muscles went into spasms, causing himself to grow tighter around Shino, thus ending him for the third time that night. Kiba stayed still for a while after finishing, trying to understand what had just happened. Had he really just done what he thought he did? There was no way he could turn back time, and from that very second, Kiba could feel his heart sink into a deep self-loathing.

Not once did Kiba look at Shino as he got his clothes and dresses. He left the park quickly, the moon lighting his path as Kiba walked home. He didn't say a word for the rest of the night, even Akamaru couldn't get him to talk. Akamaru knew something had happened with him and Shino, since Kiba had come back acting so strange. Akamaru didn't pretend to know what happened, all he could do was just sit beside Kiba in his time of numbness.

Time had passed fast over the next few days, five days running away before Kiba's eyes. Along the way, he had a few mission to take care of, but nothing that required more than a day to complete. One or two solo missions, having to deliver some packages across the village, and then one with just him and Hinata. She had noticed Kiba's change. Though he finished everything with no problem, he hardly said anything, something that was unheard of from Kiba. He didn't even talk to Akamaru. Hinata and Akamaru often found themselves looking at each other when Kiba would let out a sigh.

The day had come for Kankuro to return. He had actually finished it quicker than he had planned, arriving to his destination in two days instead of three, which was what he had first thought. Taking two days to get to the village, one day to complete his mission, and then two days to get back to Konoha, it only amounted to five days. He had a feeling Kiba was waiting for him at his house, so Kankuro was going to hurry to his place so he could leave his puppets and maybe grab a snack once he got inside the village.

Kankuro nodded his head to the ninja at the gate, the two nodding their heads as well and welcoming Kankuro back as they opened the gate. Kankuro waited for the doors to open up enough before stepping through and heading home. Honestly, he was tired from the mission, all he wanted to do was get on his bed and take a nap, but he knew Kiba would be sore at him if he didn't say hi the second he arrived. So, once getting to his house, putting his puppets in his room, and grabbing a sandwich from the fridge, which Temari had probably made for herself, Kankuro headed towards Kiba's house.

Swallowing the last bite of Temari's sandwich, Kankuro just walked the whole way, never really noticing the distance between his house and Kiba's before. On the way, he noticed one of Kiba's friends walking the other way down the road. It was Shino, in his heavy green jacket and high collared shirt that covered most of his body. Kankuro looked at him for a second, and when Shino noticed Kankuro, he brought his fingers up to push his sunglasses farther up onto his nose. Kankuro didn't pay any more attention to the boy as he continued walking the rest of the way to Kiba.

Kankuro made it to Kiba's house a few minutes later, casually walking up to his door and knocking instead of ringing. Kiba could probably hear the knock just as easily as the ring, so why not experiment with his abilities? Kankuro could feel something on the other side of the door coming closer, so he just waited for the door to open. He then heard a bark from the other side, a deep bark that could only come from Akamaru. "Akamaru?" Kankuro asked, knowing it was the dog, but wondering why Kiba hadn't come instead. He then heard the sound of the doorknob being toyed with. Most likely, it was Akamaru fumbling with it, trying to get it open.

Once it was opened, Akamaru greeted Kankuro, but this time his tail wasn't wagging as fast as it normally would upon seeing Kankuro. Kankuro came inside and closed the door behind him, kneeling down to pet Akamaru and letting the dog lick him a few times as he would tend to do.

"I missed you, boy." Kankuro talked to Akamaru like Kiba would. Kankuro didn't know why, but he felt something flutter in the pit of his stomach. "Akamaru... where's Kiba?" Kankuro finally asked the dog.

"..." Akamaru said nothing as he turned around and began to lead Kankuro down the hall.

Kankuro followed, Akamaru's silence bringing him to new levels of worry. Kiba's house seemed dark though light was indeed coming in through all the windows. Kankuro felt like he was in some kind of movie, where the person would come in and find their lover in a pile of their own blood upon their bedroom floor. Kankuro shook the images of Kiba's lifeless body from his mind as he neared the boy's room. He could tell the door was slightly ajar, as light from the inside spilled through the opened crack. Akamaru stopped outside the door, allowing Kankuro to enter first.

Kankuro stood in front of the door and looked down at the giant white dog. Akamaru just stared forward at the door, knowing what was to come. Kankuro pushed the door open and looked inside. At first all he could really see was light, some mess on the floor near the bed, and a couple of articles of clothing scattered around. Nothing unusual. And then, he could see Kiba's back as he was on his knees next to the dresser. Kankuro walked in a few steps and saw that Kiba had his hands in his hair, his fingers pulling at the strands of brunette as his body lightly shook as if he was freezing.

"K...Kiba!" Kankuro said, still staying where he was. Horrified by Kiba's position.

"No!" Kiba shot around, throwing something at Kankuro. The object hit the wall next to Kankuro's head, sticking out as Kiba had thrown it hard enough to pierce the hardness. Kankuro looked at the item, seeing it to be a metal nailfile. "Kankuro?" Kiba said as he stood up, revealing to Kankuro his naked upper torso.

"Kiba, what the...?" Kankuro said, ignoring the sudden attack as he saw Kiba's chest and stomach. "..." Kankuro rushed over to Kiba as he noticed four bloody scratches on Kiba's stomach, and then four older scratches on Kiba's chest. They looked like claw marks. "What's happened?" Kankuro was almost panicking. He caught Kiba as he was slumping back down to his knees, and found a shirt on the floor so that he could clean off the blood.

"Kankuro." Kiba said, sounding relived to see the older male. "Kankuro." Kiba said again, as if trying to convince himself that it was really him.

"Kiba, what the fuck happened?" Kankuro asked, his blood boiling at the sight of Kiba. He wiped the blood from the wounds on his stomach and looked at them before more blood could pour out. The new ones were deep, but not deep enough that he had to go to the hospital, and the older ones were already scabbed and healing nicely. If Kankuro wasn't mistake, he thought that the marks were made by Kiba himself.

"Akamaru stopped it, good boy." Kiba said as he began to doze off, his head resting on Kankuro's chest.

"Akamaru?" Kankuro turned around to look at the dog as he entered the room. "Kiba... what happened?" Kankuro asked again, but not getting a response since Kiba had fallen asleep instantly. "What did Akamaru stop, Kiba?" Kankuro asked softly, hugging the other boy closer as he felt his heart cry.

Kankuro stood up and carried Kiba to his bed, laying him down and then covering him with his blanket. "Akamaru, watch him. I don't know what happened here, and since I can't understand you, I guess I'll have to find things out on my own." Akamaru nodded his head as he moved next to the bed and stayed next to Kiba. Kankuro looked at Kiba for a second before Leaving the room and shutting the door. Kiba clenched his hands into fists as he left the house, quickly making his way to his home so he could retrieve his puppets, just incase.

Kankuro didn't know where to begin after he left his house. He remembered seeing Shino before getting to Kiba's house, and that gave him the idea to ask his friends if maybe they knew anything. He didn't know where he could find Shino, the kid was a mystery to him, but he did know where to find the girl, Hinata. Being that she was a member of one of the most influential families in the village, you'd have to be an idiot to now know where her house was. It was practically a tourist hotspot for people from outside villages. Kankuro hurried to the girl's home, and once he reached the door, he rang the bell. Quickly, the person inside answered the door as if they had been waiting for someone. Hinata happened to be the one nearest the door at the time, and when she opened, she blushed upon seeing Kankuro.

"Hinata..." Kankuro said immediately.

"Hello... Kankuro..." Hinata said softly, her mind riddled with questions as to why he was at her front door.

"I need to ask you some questions... about Kiba." Kankuro said, sounding like a true Jonin.

"Kiba?" Hinata perked up once she heard her friend's name. "W...what?"

"I just came back from a mission, I had been gone for five days..." Kankuro began, Hinata listening intently to each of his words. "When I came back. I went to see Kiba, and..." Hinata grew uneasy as Kankuro continued, she was just waiting for him to say Kiba was dead. "I found him in his room, scratched up and shaking, shaking like he was scared shitless."

"What?" Hinata said, her voice sounding shocked and worried at the same time.

"Have you seen anything strange in the past few days?" Kankuro asked.

"We had a mission together, maybe three days ago..." Hinata began. "He seemed strange. He was quite and didn't even talk to Akamaru. I thought...I thought, maybe he didn't want to be working with me... or that maybe he was having a rough day...so, I..." Hinata said, feeling guilty for missing something that could have helped Kiba. "Didn't think anything of it..."

"He had said something about Akamaru having stopped something right before I had gotten there..." Kankuro said, telling Hinata all he could in hopes something would come to her mind.

"But, I don't have any idea of what had happened... though I do have a feeling it involved someone. By any chance, can you understand Akamaru?"

"Um... a little." Hinata said, it was true, she could understand Akamaru to a certain extent. Kiba had given her lessons ever since they had become a team. He had taught her to understand Akamaru when he said his name, her name, and even Shino's name. Plus, a few other phrases like, 'I'm hungry,' 'You are pretty,' and Kiba's favorite, 'I gotta piss.'

"Great! Would you mind coming with me to his house? Maybe you can understand Akamaru." Kankuro was getting excited, he had a lead, he just hoped Hinata would be able to understand something.

"Of course..." Hinata said as she closed the door and then returned a second later wearing her jacket. Kankuro hadn't noticed what she had been wearing under it before, but didn't really care. Hinata put her hands under her hair so she could pull it out from under her jacket, and then followed Kankuro to Kiba's house. The two jumped over roof tops until they made it to Kiba's.

Kankuro had left the door unlocked so he could come back in easier. Once inside, he lead Hinata to Kiba's room, opening his door and glad to see Akamaru still next to the bed, and Kiba still under the covers. Hinata shyly entered his room, not ever have being inside it before, but was almost moved to tears at seeing Kiba. Kankuro brought her to the bed and lifted back the covers and showed her the scratches on his body. Hinata covered her mouth with her hand at the sight.

"It looks like _he_ scratched himself." Kankuro said as he placed the covers back over Kiba.

"Well... I know Kiba usually hurts himself when he wants to calm down... but" Hinata said, Kankuro listening to what she had to say. "I didn't know he'd scratch himself, normally he just bites himself."

"Alright, well see if you can understand Akamaru." Kankuro said, knowing Hinata probably knew Kiba's personal habits better than he did, so he didn't deny the possibility.

"Right... Akamaru?" Hinata said as she knelt down in front of the giant dog.

"Rooof... roouf... rarf..." Hinata didn't understand most of what he said, but somewhere in what he said she picked up two words that she knew.

"I'm not sure what he's saying... but," Hinata said, her last word causing Kankuro to tense up as he waited for her to speak again. "I did understand two words... Kiba... and Shino..."

--------------------------

Wow, so now Kankuro knows who is involved! But, what will he do when he finds Shino? And what will he do when he learns what's happened? Might skip my next chapter for my Chouji story and just go ahead and write the next one for this since I'm totally into it myself. XD

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and feel free to review, since that is my payment for slaving over a hot keyboard.

DarkHabit


End file.
